Battle of Gods: Kami to Chousin
by Korgeta
Summary: For whatever reason the many universes that were made had failed to meet the wishes of their creators, now destruction beckons but if destruction cannot be opposed, then perhaps it could be embodied instead?


_AN: I have a lot of plans and things I want to write up, this was easier to write up then other projects so far. This story features Z characters but not of the current era (goku etc) due to the time settings so if you're expecting Goku and Vegeta then you will be disappointed. The story will respect canon as much as possible though please bear in mind this is just fiction. Reading and reviewing is always welcome._

* * *

**Battle of Gods: Kami to Chousin**

**Chapter I**

* * *

There were thirteen possibilities, thirteen differences, thirteen ways each could have turned out, combined they offered an accumulation of endless possibilities.

Rarely is there a second chance, or even a second creation but there were thirteen variations, each hosting untold populace of quadrillions and more within each space where habitable zones were formed by a cluster of stars, worlds and dust centralized by gravity and other unseen forces that tied such hubs of existence into a galaxy. Each galaxy was like a city chining brightly alone in the night sky, every star hosted a neighbourhood of some form of existence, some promised more than others and some never promised anything. Some hosted life that flourished from the start, others later and died by outside influence or their own but all had a chance to offer something to answer why they were given the right to exist. They and countless galaxies alone were given that chance. Their creators had given them enough time...

A galaxy in the thirteenth universe was transformed from a cluster of singular lights to a united flare of light. Everything was whole and pure but it was nothing tranquil or sacred, it was a beacon of terrible destruction. A detonation of horrible light wiped out the spiral structure of the galaxy countless trillions screamed and cried, the birth and promise was short lived but the bright light aftermath of the destruction was a signal to the other galaxies of what was to come and shortly more joined the purification, and any who tried to fight became part of the light, anyone who fled also became light.

The end was long as one galaxy to another was ridden of its existence, the process followed occasionally with some resistance but it was all for nought leaving the inhabitants of the galaxies furthest away from the destruction to watch. Originally there was confusion, even a fleeting hope that what they saw had occurred millions, maybe billions of years ago and that it would not come as far as they were. The light though did not stop coming, more galaxies flashed away before their eyes at a ever alarming rate as resistance to halt whatever it was had all been extinguished. By the time of the last galaxy, any civilization that tracked this phenomenon had given in to hopelessness, lawlessness and despair. The meaning for life was over and all they waited for now was for the light to come and put them out of their misery.

The death though did not end there, the dimensions that hosted the otherworld's tied to the living realm were no refuge for those killed and neither could the 'gods' of the otherworld offer any protection to the death that followed. All that everyone knew was that there were three and where they went there only light followed and nothing else after. No one could imagine what it must had been like to be the last one on the day of reckoning where stars no longer shin and heaven and hell had fallen. It was said that when everyone died on that universe that all the others knew.

There must had been some truth to this; for the Shin-Jin looked restless, most notably the supreme kais. Observing from his sceptre Whis was perplexed to see the Shin-Jin's highest order look so disturbed as they gathered using their most advanced crystal ball to pierce through beyond the walls of their own universe to look onto the others so as to see what could had alerted their fears without even seeing what it was. Whis nodded, mildly impressed that the kais were able to see on their crystal ball that he was seeing on his sceptre. It was of a large tree, a large towering structure unaffected by the space around it, it's size rivalled that of some of the largest planets he had come across, the tree rested on a large god-made structure simply the base was an upside down pyramid resting alone in the dark void absent of all life, except of course it's destroyers. However he was able to see all this and the kai's as well.

'So' Whis said to himself thoughtfully as he sat down resting on a alien world taking in only the beauty of the planet. It was a space of meditation then home, he didn't fear this but nor did he want it. 'It seems she has finally started'

He set his mind on immediately contacting the kais, make contact and let them know so they can be ready for the end. There was no chance of survival for them nor anyone on this universe, he wondered if the other universes had more better suited candidates to confront this threat and that perhaps he should consolidate his energy on an universe that stood a fighting chance.

Amidst this his sceptre flashed, his teal-skinned hands held the staff firmly and stared at the staff, his eyes told the staff silently to close in on something...a survivor.

Now this was interesting he mused.

The thirteenth universe was dead, everything ceased to exist but there was a survivor, albeit unconscious but it laid their adrift, simple white cloth dressing over its dark purple skin. All alone in the darkness, the so-called creators who wiped out all life in that universe could not had been sloppy. The creature was caught in their wake, and yet it lived.

And if that was the case then perhaps this universe had a fighting chance after all.


End file.
